Where's Uncle Sam?
by Comic Rocker
Summary: I think we're all wondering what happened to Sam at the end of Series 7 seeing as it was announced the guy who played him was leaving the show. So here's my angle on what happened to him prior to Series 8 and seeing as we won't know for sure what takes place in Series 8 for at least a year here's a few little twists I've thrown in myself.


"Gwandpa where Uncle Sam gone" asked young Matthew Brooks. DI Ronnie Brooks of Metropolitan Police MIU smiled at his little toddler grandson picked him up and put the little lad on his knee. "Well Mattie Uncle Sam's gone to another place in London to work with other policeman and catch other baddies" Ronnie explained "We'll still see him sometime". At soon as Ronnie finished speaking Matthew started yawning. Ronnie grinned at the little boy and picked him up and carried him upstairs to the bedroom where his second wife the recently retired DI Liz Wakeman was standing in the nursery and smiling at her little grandson lying in her husband's arms.

"He's such a little gem" beamed Liz. Ronnie nodded in agreement. "Where exactly is Sam now"? Liz asked after a moment when Matthew was put in his crib. "Sammy boy's taken a DI's job in Callahan's office" Ronnie replied. "What happened to Alleyn" asked Liz puzzled. She never like DI Alleyn much but it was a relief someone decent was taking over his job.

"According to Natalie Commissioner Callahan's putting the aforementioned copper out to pasture at last." Ronnie answered. "Good riddance" Liz replied sharply. "At least you won't be the only one who's retired from the force" said Ronnie gently. He didn't like Alleyn much either and had worked with him on a number of cases back when he was a DC and needless to say Ronnie didn't enjoy it but he knew Sam would do a better job than that bastard. " How long till you retire luv"? teased Liz stroking Little Matthew's hair while he slept soundly. "Well I've not been DI for long bearing in mind I got the job when you left the force". Ronnie replied. "So maybe if I get passed over for promotion to DCI maybe then I'll chuck the job in because I've always known I wouldn't get any further than DS or DI."

"Natalie's in line to be a Detective Superintendent isn't she" asked Liz. She and Natalie Chandler were friends at the Academy. "Yeah Wes mentioned something about Natalie joining the brass" said Ronnie thinking hard for a moment.

A lot of promotions were sweeping across the Law and Order circuit

Ronnie himself, Natalie, Alesha Phillips (now Lamb after marrying some young DC who used to be stationed in Manchester) (**A little crossover with Scott and Bailey here) **Sam Casey, Wes Leyton and Angie Gunning were among the lucky candidates being plucked out of the fruit bowel for promotion in different areas. Alesha was transferred to the Senior CPS office in North West London, Ronnie was appointed a Detective Inspector in Divisional CID, Sam got promoted to a DI in the Commissioner's office, Natalie was next in line to head up the Immigration Crimes Squad as Detective Superintendent, Wes was remaining as Commander of MIU but was appointed DCI and Angie was now a DS in The Flying Squad.

**Flashback**

"Well Well" Ronnie greeted Sam Casey one day. "Detective Inspector Casey it really suits you son". Sam blushed "Thanks mate you've been DI too don't forget seems kind of weird that so many people in MIU are being transferred to different areas promotion or no promotion. First Alesha now its you, me, Natalie, Wes and Ange. Feels like a lot to take in."

Ronnie chuckled "Rubbish son you've earned this you'll probably wind up as a DCI in five or ten years if you're lucky." Sam laughed "Not with Wes still about" he said. Ange then walked in with a large box in her arms. " Getting all sentimental already are we boys?" she teased. "Need a hand with those Ange" Sam offered. "Thought you would never ask". Ange replied with a smile.

Ronnie went along to see Wes who was watering his office plants. "Oh hello I wasn't expecting to find Alan Titchmarsh in the office" Ronnie ribbed him. Wes smiled and shook his head. "Keep laughing Ron because I'm sure if DSI Charmers will appreciate your humour as I do and while you,Alesha and half of MIU are having the time of their lives in their little offices' I'll still be here grooming and putting these so called fast track coppers through their paces."

"I'd have thought you'd be delighted to be surrounded by all these younger members of old Bill" Said Ronnie still teasing. "Give us a call if you spot any detective who's got the character of young Mattie". Wes suddenly remembered. " That was your old partner in the field innit" Said Wes. He knew that Matt Devlin was killed in the line of duty by some youth who wanted payback on the police for the fucked up investigation into his brother's death but he didn't know for sure if Matt worked with Ronnie or not so he felt necessary to ask.

"One of the few best coppers I worked with yeh" said Ronnie. He had worked with Jimmy Valentine and Bernie Rawlins in the nineties before he met Matt. The former was now in prison for murder while the latter had retired from the force after the Amanda Bennett case was reopened and reclosed.

"Well in that case yeah I will keep you posted on any Matt Devlin copycats and play your cards right I might end assigning him to you as a bagman." Wes chuckled. "I can hardly wait" Came the reply.

**End Flashback**

Ronnie watched his little grandson sleep soundly in his crib making little breathing noises and smiling with his eyes shut. His mother Sarah Ronnie's firstborn daughter was quite fond of Matt Devlin and considered him to be part of the family even went as far to appoint Matt as a surrogate uncle to Matthew but sadly Matt never got the chance to meet his so called nephew because of his tragic death and as a result Sarah decided to call her son Matthew as a tribute to her father's young friend. Ronnie was very touched when Sarah made that decision and made a vow that even if something would happen to Sarah or Emma god forbid he would still keep Matthew safe and under lock and key if he had to.

Before she met DC Kevin Lamb and married him Alesha was named Godmother to Matthew because she and Sarah met after Matt's funeral and Sarah saw how good Alesha was with her little boy and decided to appoint the newly promoted senior prosecutor the child's godmother. Which resulted in Matthew calling Alesha "Auntie Lesha".

"Ah Matthew" Sighed Ronnie. Just wait till you grow up you'll either be playing for the Hammers or chasing villains like your Nan and Granddad and most likely be a little heartbreaker like your Uncle Jake". As a matter of fact Ronnie's old sparring partner at The CPS Jake Thorne did have a sort of charm to rival Matt's and sometimes it resulted in some members of the opposite gender giggling like schoolgirls or dropping their knickers and heels. But of course you wouldn't catch Natalie Chandler or Alesha Phillips doing that. However Sarah, Emma, Angie and Niamh (Matt's younger sister) they were the type to be easily charmed.

"Night Night Little Fella" said Ronnie kissing his grandson on the forehead and leaving

**THE END**


End file.
